The Game
by Spoot Poot
Summary: Ed And Winry play a little game, who can out last the other!


Spoot: back again...

Ed: NOOO! you think you're out, but they drag you back in!

Spoot: MUAHAHAHAH! enjoy! ^_^

The Game

Ed looked over at Winry, she was propping her leg on the coffee table. Ed found himself sweating, he had to tug at his collar. Winry looked over at him, and gave an evil smile. "Whats the matter?" she asked, positioning her leg to make it seem a tad bit...PG-13. Ed looked at her smooth, golden tan, leg, and gulped. "Nothing..." He said. She was really doing this? wasnt she...She really thought she could get to him...well, two could play at that game...

Ed smiled, and rearranged himself, so she did not see the tent he was popping. "Honest Winry, theres nothing wrong." Winry looked a bit frustrated. nothing huh? didn't look like nothing. or was he trying to play it cool? yeah, that must have been it, he was playing it off, like he did not care that she had her leg positioned like she did. Honestly, this was making her leg cramp. being sexy was hard. she dropped her leg, and sighed. no...hold on...ooooh...

She knew what he was doing now. ok, Mr Ed...you wanna see how long you can last, is that it? ooookkk...lets she how long. yeah, two can play. there was no way he could break her. She had the resolve of...well, something that had good resolve. he was the weak one! just watching her when she brushed her hair drove him to pin her against the wall, begging her with lust filled eyes. he was sure to lose.

She smiled at him. "Ok, if you say so, nothings wrong then." She said, and with that, she went back to piddling with the Automail on the coffee table. Ed smiled to himself. He had won round one. booyaa! he decided to up the ante, and mess with her. he knew one thing that made her crazy.

Winry walked into her room, and nearly shit her overalls. Ed was laying in bed. the only thing shielding his nakedness from the world, was a pillow. "hi." he said, non chelauntly. She knew what he was doing now. she almost laughed. instead, she regained composure, and smiled. "Hi." She said, going over to her dresser, and putting away the clean cloths. She then turned to him. "you know its cold..." She pointed to the pillow, it had "accidentally" Slipped away. Ed looked puzzled. "Looken a little short there, buddy..." She had just enough time to duck out of the room before the pillow hit her. dodged! Oh yeah, round two, goes to Winry!

This was way to easy. Winry knew it was cold out, but she knew, going to extremes was the way to go. She was competitive, and NEEDED to win! Bikini's were for summer, but this was sure to make him falter. When Ed stepped outside, he almost laughed. There she was, shivering in her two piece. "Get back inside, and cover up!" He snapped. She had not noticed him until he spoke, so she jumped into action. She stretched herself out on the lawn chair, and put her arms over her head, making her boobs more pronounced, damn it was cold out...oh no, that could work. when it was cold, little things happen... she checked, and sure enough, she was nipping. She lifted one leg, to make it arch, and she blew him a kiss.

Damn that women...She looked good enough to eat. but no, he could not break! he wanted to though... ahha..."Winry, you look cold..." He said, making his way to her. "w-w-wat a-a-are y-y-you t-t-t-t-t-t-talking...about..." Her teeth chattered for a moment. He let out a chuckle, and sat at the foot of the lounger. "survival 101, get naked, and cuddled..." He said, in a low tone, he began to pull off his red coat.

She was freezing! and he was about to get naked? what was he trying to do? ah! this was part of the game! how clever Ed...She reached up and touched his exposed bicep. He jerked his arm away. "Damn it Winry! your hands are cold. nope, no can do, forget it!" With that, he stood up, and slipped back into the house. What the hell? she let out a little "Chooo" before retreating into the house as well.

A warm shower was all Winry could think about. and that is just what she did. she let the warm water hit her skin. It almost stung, she was so cold. as she stood there, thawing out, she got an idea. But it had to be well thought out, or it would look planned...

Winry walked into the living room, towel wrapped around her body. Ed was sitting there, going over some research when he noticed she was in her towel. aha..round 4 is it? Winry sat down, and from under the coffee table, she pulled out her grooming kit. She pulled out some red polish, and began to work on her toes, when the towel..."Accedently" slipped to reveal her thigh, and girl part. Ed glanced, and about gagged on his saliva. he shot up from his seat, slammed the book closed, and walked from the room, holding his dripping nose. Round 4 went to Winry.

"come on Ed, step up your game here! She's winning! can't let her do that!" he was pacing around the room, talking to himself. "Think, THINK!" He was jabbing his head with a metal finger. something had to make that girl give! something had to! She was, after all, a women. and they had good resolve...unlike men, who fill a cup(1) when a women walks into the room. there had to be something...

Ed lifted his shirt over his head, but no further, he looked as though he were stuck in his shirt. "AHHH! HEEEEELP!" He shouted. Winry came bursting into the room. "Al, is that you! HELP!" He snapped. "No, its me, what the hell? What happened?" Winry asked. "Winry! oh thank god! my shirts stuck on my arm somehow! can you help me, I can't breath!"

"Oh, Ed, you're fine. Here, hold still!"

"Its gettn' dark!"

"ED! Hold still!"

Ed did not, he wiggled, as he panicked. it was all a show however. he was never really stuck. Winry got his shirt lose, and pulled it down, to cover his body, but not before taking a little peek. hold it together girl. Ed was smiling. "Thank you Winry, I thought I was a goner! you saved me!" He pulled her into a hug, and when he got her where he wanted her, he placed his hand on the back of her neck, and gave a light touch with the tip of his finger. She nearly fell to the floor. Round 5 went to Ed.

Ed walked into the kitchen to see Winry cooking, in an apron, and nothing more...well, high heels...and nothing more... Ed sat down at the table, and she looked over at him with a smile. Ed looked like he was ready to scoff. "Winry...you're hot."

"Am I now?"

"Yeah, so hot...you're on fire..."

"Thats nice of you to say, Ed, Thank yo-AAAAHHHHH! OHMYGOD!"

Ed walked from the room, with a smile on his face. She would be ok, she knew how to put herself out.

That was unplanned. She thought, as she tried to salvage a burnt apron. and he didn't even try and help her! you had a classic D.I.D(2)and he just walked out of the room laughing! hmmm, maybe saving her was the way to go, but this would be tricky, and risky...and would require her to talk to someone she cared nothing for...

"You want me to do what!" Envy snapped.

"Please! Just this once, and I can pay you!" Winry was standing in a very dark, dank, SMELLY, sewer, with non other, than Envy and Greed.

"Forget it sweet heart!" Said Envy, placing a hand on Greed's shoulder, indicating to him that they should turn around and leave her to her fate.

"Please! you get to kidnap me, get payed, and exact a little revenge!"

"Not to mention, get our asses kicked!" Snapped Envy. "Find yourself another patsy!"

"So you admit that, that SHRIMP can whoop you?"

Envy stopped dead with a little screech of his heels, and turned around.

"AL! WE GATTA GO! NOW!" Al jumped, he was playing with the kitten he had found when Ed burst into the room in a fit of rage, or so it seemed. "Whats wrong brother!"

"Get your shit together! don't ask questions! lets go! Envy and Greed were spotted down town with a blond women! and Winry's been missing for over an hour!"

"Shes probably out shopping, and the blond women is probably Lust." Said Al, going back to the kitten at hand.(3) Ed approached him. "Do we really wanna risk it?"

Envy was pacing back and forth. Winry was tied up and looking hot. She had suggested her blouse be torn to accentuate her boosim. She had also asked to be bound and gagged. something Greed, had no problem in doing. PERV! "Well, where is he!" Envy snapped, just as a big sute of armor came crashing down on him. Greed took this as an opportunity to dart from the seen.

Ed was not far behind in crash landing, only to do so on a fleeing Greed. "ACK! NO FAIR!" Greed shouted. "YEAH!" Shouted Envy, along with a string of curses. "Is it fair that you shanghaied a helpless girl!" Shouted Ed. Winry sighed and shook her head. idiot. "Get off me! lets talk this out!" Said Greed. "I'm not in the mood to talk." Ed said twisting Greed's arm, until it came off. Knowing the homunculi, it grew back with a spark.

"You know what, I have a better idea! Lets tie them up!" Al snapped.

"YEAH! Yeah, lets do that!" shouted Envy. Ed glared at him, suspicious. "really? you wanna be tied up? you giving up?"

"We are!" shouted Greed.

"Yeah, save her!" Snapped Envy. Al and Ed looked over at each other, then nodded.

Ed had a tied up, gagged Winry over his shoulder, Al was handing out money to the other two men in the room. Winry was wiggling and trying to get free. "Thanks allot, and, y'know, stay outta trouble." Ed said. "Gee, thanks mister." Envy said, his tone, thick with sarcasm. the two homunculi walked away with 100 dollars between them.

"What do we do with her?" Asked Al.

"Oh, you let me worry about that." Ed said, patting her behind.

Ed Threw the bound, gagged women on the bed, and walked over to the dressing closet. Winry tried to wiggle out of the restraints, but with no luck. Damn that Greed, he was good at what he did. and that was a bad thing! Ed entered the room again, he was in his boxers. he walked over to the bed and sat down, and rubbed her face. "What you did was wrong, you know that don't you..." he said softly. she nodded. This round was about to go to Winry though. Ed had a thing for his women being bound and gagged, he looked as if he was about to rip his pants off, and do what they did a few weeks ago...When he did something a bit unexpected.

He pulled the gag off her mouth, and untied her. "I don't understand." She said. "I was so worried..." Ed began, cutting her off. "I really though, there for a moment, that something bad was about to happen. I was scared Winry. and I don't like being scared. And that's something that scares me the most. the thought of something bad happening to you. and because of me no less. those guys are bad news, and they were not playing a game, they would have killed you if they got bored."

"But, I mean, you handled it!"

"And what if I wouldn't have been there! I can't lose you Winry, I love you." Her eyes met his. She leaned in and planted a kiss on his lips, the game was over, and he had won.

Spoot: Ok, I know there was some numbers in there. So let me help you.

1. fill the cup. Jay and Silent Bob...come on!

2, D.I.D Damsel in distress, Hercules.

3. The kitten at hand, something my son said once! lol

anyway, I hope you guys loved this.

Ed: PLEASE, can I go now! PLEASE!

Spoot: *tightens ropes* nope!


End file.
